1. Field of The Invention
Applicant's invention relates to winter weather garments.
2. Background Information
Maintaining warmth in frigid environments can range from a matter of comfort to one of survival, depending on the circumstances.
Despite the improvements in winter weather garments over recent times, presently available such garments all have one characteristic in common--unless some heating accessory is introduced by the wearer, any warmth experienced by the wearer is generated by the wearer's own body. For somewhat cold environments, and in fairly calm wind situations, "passive warming" may suffice. However, in extremely cold conditions, on ones in which wind renders the temperature at an effective much lower level than actual thermometer readings, some form of heat augmentation is desirable.
For years, lighter fluid-fueled "hand warmers" have been available as an auxiliary source of heat for persons who venture outdoors in cold conditions. Also, certain chemically actuated heating packets are available for emergency situations. Further still, battery operated socks and gloves are available. However, the use of lighter fluid-based hand warmers poses obvious safety hazards, for they involve, quite literally, introducing a smoldering canister of flammable liquid into one's garment. Furthermore, chemical heat packs are expensive, and last for limited durations, and battery powered, heated garments, such as socks and gloves, have very short service life between battery changes.
So far as the present inventor is aware, there is no winter weather garment available which: (1) actively provides warmth to its wearers; (2) does not involve the use of fuels or expendable power sources; and (3) has virtually unlimited service life.
It would be quite beneficial to persons who frequent frigid environments to have available a garment which exhibits each of the foregoing characteristics which are lacking in presently available cold weather garments.